


A Very Brotherly Christmas

by kjersten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Too much eggnog, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjersten/pseuds/kjersten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the end of "A Very Supernatural Christmas"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Brotherly Christmas

After too many cups of eggnog and halfway through the game, Dean noticed that they had been shifting closer to each other without realizing it. In fact they were now so close that he could feel the warmth of his brother radiating through his clothes. He could feel the tension forming in the air, and found that it was getting hard to breathe. It didn’t help when Sam moved his arm to rest right behind his head. He jumped when he felt the ghost of Sam’s fingertips on the back of his neck and felt goose bumps rise all the way down to his toes.

Dean turned to look at his brother and found himself breathless. He had always known his brother was beautiful, but he had never realized just how beautiful. He was just stunning. The beautiful shade of his skin, the chestnut-brown hair, the rosiness in his cheeks due to the alcohol and those big hazel eyes that were now looking into his. They looked at each other for a long time before Sam broke the silence.

“Wa? ‘S there somethin’ on my face?” he asked.

“What, no, it’s nothin’,” Dean said and looked away, avoiding Sam’s gaze.

Dean suddenly found himself wrestled to the floor with Sam’s body covering him. He felt heat gathering where their crotches almost touched and wouldn’t let himself cross that line, so he tried to get out of Sam’s hold, which only led to more wrestling.

 

After about five minutes they found themselves on one of the beds with Dean on top, holding Sam’s wrists above his head. Dean looked down at his brother and saw there was a fine sheen of sweat on his face and he was panting hard. Then Dean’s mind went to one of his darkest places and he pictured other scenarios where Sam would look this wrecked.

Before he knew when it had happened, he found himself inches from Sam’s face. He could feel his little brother’s warm breath on his face. He felt his pulse pounding in his ears, and sucked in a breath and swore he could almost taste the tension between them.

He felt himself lean down and grazed his lips across Sam’s jaw, and Sam let out one of the sweetest sounds Dean had ever heard, and he wanted to hear more. He lifted his head up so he could look into his eyes. They were huge, barely anything of the hazel was showing, and Dean could see him pleading him to finish what he had begun.

He wanted to just crush his lips to his brother’s, but knew that one he did, there was no going back and he would not be able to control himself from taking what he had secretly wanted for most of his life.

Dean licked his lips and saw Sam’s eyes flicker down to his mouth, and then saw him swallow hard. Dean released his grip on Sam’s wrists and lifted his hand to Sam’s face and gently rubbed his thumb across his cheek.

Dean pressed his forehead against Sam’s and closed his eyes. Sam lifted his head up and their noses brushed. Dean didn’t know what he was waiting for, but when he heard Sam whimper he couldn’t deny himself anymore.

He put his hand on the back of Sam’s head and pulled him closer and finally pressed his lips to Sam’s. They moved slowly, just lips against lips, not much of a real kiss, but enough to send Dean’s thoughts flying out the window. Then Sam parted his mouth a little, just enough so Dean could nibble on his flush lower lip and suck it into his mouth. When he released it he could feel Sam’s tongue seeking his, so he opened his mouth and their tongues met.

Sam started kissing him harder, and Dean couldn’t hold back his moan when Sam grabbed his neck and buried his hand in his hair. They broke apart and stared at each other for a moment. Sam suddenly got a mischievous gleam in his eyes and Dean found himself on his back with his bothers body covering his again. Then Sam leaned down and kissed Dean like it was all he had ever wanted to do.

Dean’s heart was hammering like it was trying to break out of his chest, and he kissed back for all he was worth.

When Sam ground his crotch down to meet his, Dean’s head snapped back and he moaned. Then Sam attacked his throat and started sucking bruises. The fact that his little brother was marking him, made Dean’s blood burn. Sam moved from his neck to his ear and bit his earlobe gently.

“Feel how hard you make me, Dee?” Sam whispered hoarsely and ground his crotch into Dean again.

“Want you, Sammy,” Dean whispered back.

They got rid of their clothes in a rush and when Sam saw his big brother’s flushed, hard cock, he slid down and put it in his mouth.

Dean rolled his hips up, forcing his cock to slide further past Sam’s lips, until the head rested on the back of his tongue. “Shit Sammy.”

Sam hummed his approval, and started moving his head and hand at the same time, until Dean’s fingers curled around the back of his skull to hold him in place. Dean fucked his mouth slowly for a couple minutes before pulling out abruptly.

“Fuck, Sammy, I’m gonna come.”

Sam swiped his tongue over Dean’s slit, collecting a pearl of precome, relishing Dean’s taste and the fine tremor that went through his big brother’s body.

Sam released his dick with a loud pop and grinned up at Dean. Then he got up and went over to his brother’s bag, where he knew he always kept a bottle of lube. On his way back he stopped, taking in the sight of his brother, lying spread out on the bed, dick hard, face flushed and eyes big and glossy with lust.

Sam climbed back on the bed, and straddled his brother. Then he popped the cap of the bottle and drizzled some lube onto two of his fingers. Dean was surprised when he saw Sam reaching behind himself with the hand. He had thought he was the one to get fucked, but it seemed Sam had other plans. Sam looked down at Dean as he slid one of his fingers inside himself, and Dean wished he was the one doing it.

“Sam, fuck, please. Can I?”

They switched places on the bed with Sam lying on his back. Dean took hold of Sam’s legs and bent them, then positioned himself between. He got the lube and wet his fingers, and brought one down to Sam’s puckered hole. Dean wanted to taste his brother, so when the finger pushed in, he put Sam’s dick in his mouth.

He looked up at Sam through his lashes and saw that his head was thrown back revealing his long neck. Dean added a second finger, and saw Sam’s eyes were shut tight. Dean realized he actually enjoyed having something big in his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling and moaned, sending vibrations through Sam’s cock. When he opened his eyes again he saw Sam staring at him with glossy eyes.

Three fingers in, and Dean finally found the spot he was looking for, and Sam almost howled and shot his hips off the bed. Dean pulled off Sam’s dick and moved back up to his face, bringing their mouths together, still fucking Sam with his fingers. Sam’s hands went to Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. They started grinding their groins together, filthily.

Sam’s mouth went to Dean’s ear, and he whispered, “Put your dick in me. Want it. Been thinking about it.”

Dean dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder and groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Sammy”

Dean positioned himself at Sam’s opening, holding Sam’s gaze as he pushed in.

“Fuck! So tight, Sammy.” Dean said, and his brother just moaned, then they started a slow rhythm.

Dean’s palms skimmed over Sam’s hip, down his ass and up his legs, then hooking under his knees. Sam made that sweet sound again every time he bottomed out. Dean started thrusting harder, aiming for Sam’s prostate, and grinning when he found it.

He could tell they were both getting close, and he was insistent on getting Sam off first, so he kept hitting his sweet spot.

And it was too much for Sam, and he called out Dean’s name as he came hot and so, so hard between them. The feeling of Sam contracting around him and the sight of his brother coming, sent Dean’s orgasm ripping through him so suddenly it stole his breath. He pulsed deep inside his brother’s body, holding himself up on trembling arms until he was spent and empty. He fell to his elbows, one on each side of Sam’s head, their chests and bellies touching. He dropped his mouth to Sam’s and kissed him slowly, deeply and with so much emotion that it left them both breathless.

 

After they got cleaned up, they ended up entwined in each other on the bed. They just lied there listening to the other breathe. Dean was happy. He really was. At that moment, nothing mattered. Not the fact that he had sold his soul, not the fact that in about six months he would be in hell. No, the only thing that mattered was that Sam was alive and breathing. And he was his.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Dean whispered into Sam’s skin.

“Merry Christmas, Dee.” Sam whispered back before they both fell asleep.


End file.
